The school
by xxscarlet-redfirexx
Summary: just read and find out  .-


"Mates"

CHAPTER 1

'Very pathetic' Blossom Mchenry, Buttercup Valdez, and Bubbles Mclean thought as they hear their girl classmates squeal when their new classmates Brick Maxwell, Butch Maxwell the middle child and Boomer Maxwell the youngest from the 3. They are the richest family in the whole wide world. Scarlet's school is a public school and the whole campus was very shocked when they heard the richest guys are going to study here.

Buttercup looks at her best friends' eyes they look at them as if passing a message. Blossom's red eyes examined Brick while Bubbles's baby blue eyes were fixed on Boomer and Buttercup's lime green eyes were now glaring on Butch.

The 3 new boys were enjoying, seeing the girls scream and the boys glared because of them made them smirk. The teacher came in at last and successfully made the class silent. "I am Mr. Rexion Alamber your advisor and class please welcome your new classmates" our advisor said the class clap their hand except for Buttercup who is now glaring at the 3 new students. "Since you all know these guys…. No need for introductions." Mr. Rexion said "If you excuse us sir but it would be nice if we introduce ourselves to our new classmates" Brick said as he brush his spiky red hair with his hand "because it sounds lame if we don't have introductions" Butch said with a smirk "And as far as I know every new student needs an introduction" Boomer said with a wink.

"Sit In front those girls" Mr. Rexion said boringly while pointing at Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. "No introductions" he adds, the boys sighed with disappointment but as the boys go to their sits the boys smirk again. "Hey girls so what are your names?" Brick asks the 3 girls.

"Why?" Blossom said while looking at Brick with a boring look "because I'm your classmate" Brick said Bubbles glared at them "I prefer you should face the board not us because lesson has started" she said "We need your names first" Boomer said with a wide smirk on his face "just please face the board!" Buttercup shouted with a dark glare. "Buttercup Valdez!" Mr. Rexion called 'oh crap' Buttercup thought "Detention? I'd love to" she adds "no shut up and listen to the lesson" our advisor said

"But these guys were so annoying?" points at the Maxwell's

"Why, what did they do?"

"They were asking for our names" Bubbles (yeah yeah I know… their reason sucks hehehe) answered Mr. Rexion's question. Mr. Rexion and the class sweat drops "is that all, Bubbles?" he asks "And it was annoying and most of all in the middle of the class… the point is they should be listening not talking to others especially in the middle of the class because there's still a free time to do that" Blossom said in support. "Nice point Blossom and boys shut up and listen" Mr. Rexion said and continues his lesson.

CHAPTER 2

When their 1st class is finished the girls separate their path ways. 'P.E, humph… This is very good to be my 2nd class' Buttercup thought as she walks inside the school's gym. Even though their school is public she is happy because there's a gym. As she enters the gym her happiness was gone and replaced by disappointment as he saw Butch. "Great, the world really loves me" she muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey Butters you don't look happy today, what happened" Ashley Maspeth said, one of her rebellious friend; as she and her walk inside the girl's locker room to change. "A new dimwit just entered my favorite class, that's what happened" Buttercup said as she ties her black raven hair which is half curly. "Butch Maxwell" Ashley said as she and Buttercup change their uniforms to P.E which is black shorts and plain white t-shirt. "Yes, Ash he's the new dimwit" Buttercup said as she Ashley put on their rubber shoes.

"No offense but he really looks hot"

"What?"

"Try to look at his body and his muscles"

"Don't tell me you sneak a pick inside the boys' locker room"

"Of course not and I'm not a stalker"

The 2 girls walk outside. "Isn't this Buttercup Valdez the most athletic hot chick and one of the most popular girls in the campus" A deep voice said from behind but Brittany didn't look back because she knows who it was…Butch. 'Popular? What was he talking about?' she thought then she looks at Ashley who's looking behind "Hey Ash, am I popular?" she asks "yes wait, you didn't know?" Ashley said.

"Yes"

"Well yes your one of the popular girls because of you being a bad girl attitude and did you know what? Blossom and Bubbles are popular too"

"What?"

"Blossom is popular because of her brains and Bubbles is popular because she's expert in art"

"Uh-huh"

"Girls and boys please gather up now!" our teacher in P.E said which is Mr. William Ball. The class gathered up. "My dear students we will play volleyball today… girls vs. boys" our teacher said, the class cheered and take their position. Buttercup look at Ashley behind her then to her whole group as if saying "if you mess this game up you're dead" look. The boys just smirk as if they know that they'll win, the boys captain: Mitch Melson one of Buttercup's rebellious friends just smirk as if he have a trick to do. "I'll beat you this time twerp!" he said "Let us see little coward loser!" Buttercup shouted while sticking her tongue out. Before Mitch could protest Mr. William blows his whistle.

CHAPTER 3

As Blossom walks inside the classroom her eyes widen as he saw Brick, Blossom look around the classroom for an empty chair but the only empty chair left is beside Brick. Blossom sits beside Brick. "You shouldn't do that" Brick said Blossom look at him confusedly "I meant lately when you told the teacher that we are making a noise" Brick said with a smirk "but it's true" Blossom said with a glare.

"Whatever brainiac"

"What did you just say?"

"You're not just a brainiac but a deaf also"

The class burst out laughing. Blossom just ignored them and glared at Brick darkly. "Don't stare at me because I might think that you like me" Brick said. Blossom stand up from her sit "What are you going to cry?" Brick said "Do I look like a crybaby to you? Well guess what I'm not" Blossom said 'I really want to slap this guy right now' she thought. "Oh look who we have here" A girl said behind Blossom. Blossom look at her with a smirk "You can have this sit Princess" she said as she picks up her things "r-really? Thanks!" Princess said.

"What? Hey Blossom… What the heck? Princess, get away from me!" Brick said as he pushed Princess away from him "oh come on Brick don't act like we're not close, we are classmates along with your brothers since now." Princess said 'A trick, eh? Blossom?' Brick thought with a chuckle "Where are you going to sit then Blossom?" he said with a smirk. "I'm just going to get a chair and sit behind" Blossom said with a smirk. Brick growls "Argh! Get away from me you little cheap!" he said to Princess.

Blossom got a chair after 5 minutes. And sit on the very back of the class. The teacher came in "ok class… We'll have a new sitting arrangement!" Our teacher Mr. mike said. "Blossom switch place with Princess and blah, blah, blah" Blossom's eyes widen as she sits beside Brick "Welcome back to me, Blossom" he said


End file.
